


Goddess

by Beibiter



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: You're the goddess of a shrine and Got7 are your loyal companions.





	

Many moons ago you had become the mystic goddess of your family's old shrine. It's a maternal tradition, one that gets passed from girl to girl, from woman to woman of every generation. Your grandmother always used to whisper into your ear that you descended from immortal angels, ones that had been worshippedin different cultures under different names. Aphrodite in Greece was just one of them.

With this fate came both powers and responsibilities: tiring tasks that included listening to the prayers of each and every person who decided to pray to you, especially the ones who decided to pay a visit to your shrine. They venerate you, not knowing that beside your life as a goddess, you're a normal university student, too.

You would do every thing with a smile, though. Being there for scared soul and broken believers gave your life a meaning and a purpose that fulfils your heart and soul. So many times you had weeped for those that wanted to give up, so many times had you cried for those who had no hope. Now, finally, you were able to help them.

There was another thing that came with your job. A group of young men, stuck somehwere between mortal and immortal, alive and dead, seven boys accompanied your every step on this adventurous path. In the beginning there had been fights: petty arguments, slammed doors, curses thrown at each other, lots of tears spilled, apologies and finally a bond so strong that nothing could ever seperate you. You were one.

Thinking about your story, always makes you melancholic. 

You hum and turn your glance toward Yugyeom. He's sleeping under the tired setting sun of this warm summer afternoon, his head on your lap. Your hands are intertwined, yours small and his big and even in his sleep he's wearing a frown. With the pointer finger of your other hand you softly glide over his lips. They subconsciously turn upward and you smile in satisfaction.

His dark black hair is covering his forehead and you gently push it away to see the rest of his face. His eyes are now closed in complete bliss, long, dark lashes tickling your fingers.

Then something inside of you tickles, softly and almost unnoticeable, but you know what it is immediately. Duty calls. 

You lean down, closer to Yuygeom's ear and whisper gently, “Wake up.”

Your hand ghosts over his cheek when his eyelids flutter open. You're losing yourself in the soft brown of his eyes until he takes your wrist, giving it a gentle kiss. He gives you one of his rare smiles. You smile back at him.

“We have to go.”

You would love for him to be able to sleep longer, for him to doze off in your arms. You two as one. It is tempting, really, just lying here with someone who loves you more than anyone, who knows you better than everyone, but you both know what you have to do.

Yugyeom reluctantly straightens up, leaving you feeling empty and cold. You pout and he understands and takes your hand. Comforting and familiar warmth fills you again, flowing through your veins like you've just consumed a cup of hot tea and involuntarily a shiver runs down your spine.

“Are you ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> i have this story mappd out in my head i swear i will write the next part ;;; btw reader pls be confident. you may not be flawless, but you should love yourself. this story is dedicated to everyone who struggles with self esteem problems. lets take this story and read it and feel good ok?
> 
> Hm so many people clicked on this but youre not leaving kudos?im speechless ....


End file.
